1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a robot picking system, a control device and a method of manufacturing a workpiece.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a picking technique of taking out a corresponding work from a stocker in which works having the same shape such as bolts are randomly accommodated and holding the corresponding work. A robot picking system using a picking technique is disclosed in JP 2012-240166 A. In this robot picking system, first of all, an adsorption nozzle holding a target work is moved to a certain position. Then, after suction of the adsorption nozzle starts, the adsorption nozzle is moved toward a target work.